


Sirens' Calling

by GodOfGlitter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Party, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: They're at a party when it first happens- when someone first calls him ugly things and throws insults aimed right where it hurts the most.And really. He's married to the CEO of the biggest production company in Russia. He shouldn't be surprised.*Or, Yuuri is hurt and Victor makes it all better.





	Sirens' Calling

Yuuri was upset.

Of course, no one could tell. Even if they looked, all they would see was a boyish charm and _just_ the right amount of bashfulness- a man who looked soft but was really not. A small smile was fixed permanently on sinfully smooth lips, and clever readjustments of blue framed glasses kept all attention on the beautiful gold ring on his finger and not on his eyes. A glass of bubbly champagne was held loosely in one hand, the other making animated gestures to complement the lively conversation he was carrying with one of Victor’s investors- to everyone, he was happy, perfect, and, as always, charming.

Victor saw that he was upset, though.

Saw it in the barest droop of his shoulders that Victor knew Yuuri was trying to prevent; in the tightening around his eyes and his lips; in the way his smile was on for _too_ long, no respite, like he thought that if he stopped smiling he’d burst into tears right then, and of course how could he do that when he was under such tight scrutiny. Victor saw it in the rigidity of Yuuri’s body as he leaned against him- a coil wound too tight, ready to break at the slightest provocation.

Most of all, he saw it in his eyes, the ones Yuuri was trying so hard to distract from- none of those tricks would ever work on him, though. He had spent far too long gazing into those very eyes, deciphering the meaning of every darkening and widening and brightening of those beautiful brown orbs and storing all that information close to his heart avariciously, as if it was _his precious,_ because it was.

The worst thing was that despite knowing that something was bothering his baby, his Yuuri, Victor could do _nothing-_ he was Victor Nikiforov, CEO of Eros Productions, and he had _obligations._ So all he did was squeeze Yuuri’s hand once and pull him a little closer, saying _I’m here, I’m sorry,_ through his actions alone, before hiding away all his worry behind a carefully crafted mask.

*

Later, in the car, Victor rolled up the partition and then finally, _finally,_ pulled Yuuri into his arms, murmuring apologies and sweet nothings into his hair as he held his trembling husband. He knew how difficult it must’ve been for Yuuri, to carry on like this for _his_ sake, just like he knew better than to push or say anything- Yuuri would be the first one to talk. He’d learnt that now.

“It’s stupid” came a muffled voice from Victor’s chest a while later. Victor breathed a small sigh of relief- he’d begun to get worried there- and refrained from saying _no, Solnyshko, nothing you experience will ever be stupid._

“A few men, um, in the bathroom, saw me and started to snicker behind their hands- ha, as if I wouldn’t notice. And that’s fine, I’m kind of used to that? But then one of them came up to me and said ‘We know you’re with him for the money, Mr. Nikiforov- or should I say paid whore?’, and I was walking away but then he said ‘How much is it for one time up your ass? Come to me once sugar daddy Nikiforov can’t fulfill your desires’.

"And no one’s really said that to my face before, you know? I mean I can tell they’re all thinking about it, thinking that I’m… I’m just a whore who must be good in- in bed because why else would someone like you ever want to- _oh Gods I’m crying now shit_. “

Yuuri clutched at Victor’s shirt, sobs wracking his frame even as Victor’s arms tightened around him. Anger, brutal and unmerciful, reared its ugly head inside Victor, and he had to consciously restrain himself from shaking with it- he didn’t want to upset Yuuri further. He knew that if he’d been there, he’d have beaten the crap out of that graceless pile of junk for hurting his baby.

How naïve for Victor to think that he could protect Yuuri from the vultures forever. He’d dealt with them for years; Yuuri was still new to the game, and Victor knew about their uncanny ability to pick up sore spots and hit them again and again until you were left broken from the inside.

And this was the most sensitive thing- the nature of their relationship when it first started.

Yuuri had danced his drunken way into Victor’s drab life, and it was true, their relationship had once been an exchange of sorts- gifts and spending money and all bills paid for Yuuri’s company at a few events every month. But soon, they’d realised that what they felt for each other was something more than a normal sugar daddy-sugar baby relationship warranted, and in what was Victor’s happiest moment alive, Yuuri had proposed to him in front of a chapel in Barcelona, where they had gone for a much-needed reprieve from reality.

That was nearly a year ago. Technically, now that they were married, Victor had no obligations to buy Yuuri anything- but the thing was, Victor loved spoiling his baby. There was something about Yuuri being swathed in the softest of fibres, eating the best food money could buy, and just being sated- something about that content and loving look on his husband’s face that Victor adored and couldn’t get enough of.

And so, even though they’d kept the circumstances of their early relationship secret, people saw, and they pried, and they attacked.

This wouldn’t be the last time, Victor knew it. The vultures lurked in every corner, always ready to pounce- and Victor vowed that next time, he’d be there with Yuuri, ready to take blows for him if he had to.

With this determination running fresh in his blood, Victor tightened his grip on Yuuri briefly, before pulling him up to look into his eyes.

“Oh _solnyshko_ ” he breathed, heart breaking a little at the sight of red-rimmed eyes, too bright and too wet behind skewed glasses.

“I’m so sorry, _Iyubov moya_. You know how these people are. It’s not true, Yuuri. No, look at me- it’s _not true_. Of _course_ you didn’t marry me for my money- and of _course_ I didn’t fall only for sexy moves in bed- although I must say they made a compelling argument.” said Victor, heart lifting a little as the comment drew a small chuckle from his husband.

“What do they know about us? What do they know about how you saved me from my own loneliness and the depression that was driving me _crazy_? How do they have nothing to say about your amazing work at the Bolshoi? Yuuri, my love, you are graceful, powerful, charming, funny, and a danseur who pirouettes up a storm in front of hundreds. They are useless pieces of shit with nothing better to do than target the happiness of two very, _very_ happy people- so don’t pay attention to them. It’s not worth it, _solnyshko_ , and it pains me to see you like this. If only I could get my hands on that man…”

Victor looked out onto the fast-moving streets of Moscow, a low growl rumbling in his chest. He looked down sharply when Yuuri chuckled, hiding his relieved smile behind a pout and some glittering puppy eyes. Who knew the ‘untouchable’ Victor Nikiforov would be such a sap?

“What?” said Victor, losing the battle with his lips and letting his grin shine through. “You don’t think I can take him? Have you seen my biceps? I’ve been working on them, you know, five days a- oomph”

Yuuri broke Victor’s rant off with a powerful kiss, and Victor’s heart fluttered as his eyes slipped shut and his lips moved in tandem with Yuuri’s. He felt happy, suddenly, as if his heart had expanded to fit in all the love he felt for Yuuri and was now pushing against his ribcage almost painfully. Had it really been that long since they’d kissed? Because Victor’s lips ached against Yuuri’s, as if the very thought of them ever being apart was agonizing.

Yuuri pulled away first, laughing breathlessly as Victor tried to chase his lips, kiss drunk and not caring at all. A light blush dusted his cheeks, and he held Victor’s gaze as he said “I love you. I know that those men were stupid and that I shouldn’t pay any attention to their words. It’s just- you know how my mind twists things sometimes, and I guess I have always felt that you deserve more than me- no, let me finish, Vitya. Somehow, by some miracle, I have you, and _we are meant for each other_ , Victor, we save _each other_ , over and over again, and I just- I love you so much.

“And thank you. That was… difficult, but you made it all better and I know now that they don’t matter. All that matters is you.”

Yuuri pulled Victor close again, pressing their smiles together in what couldn’t be called a kiss because they were too busy riding the giddy feeling of being so deeply in love with each other.

In that moment, the world was their little bubble of happiness- and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

*

In the front of the car, the driver smiled, passing by his boss’ apartment building without slowing down. He knew that the boss wouldn’t want to be interrupted right now, even if it was to go to his own home.

The driver was a smart man.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Sorry for the ending, I know it was a little abrupt. Please leave a Kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
